


Hanging out with...

by lovelylittlelion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: When a girl asks you to hang out... and it’s your crush.





	Hanging out with...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m sooo happy you are reading this! It’s my first story and English isn’t my first language, so please be kind and enjoy! ♥️♥️♥️

There are a few days you will always remember. Because they’re the best, or the worst. Ben thought this day was both. Cause yeah, his crush was here. In his room...

———

‘Uhm hi!’ A familiair voice spoke to him. ‘Ben..? Are you listening?’ He was. But if he would look up, he would see her face. And her face could only caught him speechless. ‘Yes.’ He answerd. ‘What is it, Rey?’ He would remember this as the best minute ever. His crush was talking to him, and he hadn’t freaked out yet so... ‘Would you like to hang out with me after school?’ What?! He needed to see her eyes. He needed to see if she was lying or not. Cause who would ever wanted to hang out with him.. ‘Uhm... if you don’t want.... it’s okay too...’ She wasn’t lying. He could see it. She had that nerveus expression on he face and... how could he ever say no to her? ‘Yeah! Ofcourse! I mean.. okay?! Yeah... cool!’ Rey smiled, relieved. ‘See you after school then?’ Stay calm.. stay calm... you can do this Ben. ‘Uhhh..yeah! But... I may need your phonenumber to know where you are?’ Rey laughed. ‘Ofcourse. Can I have your phone then?’ 

———

Ben just could not believe it. He was going to hang out with her, and he had her phonenumber! And now he was waiting outside. Waiting for her. Her. Rey.  His crush since like forever. And she wanted to talk to  _him_. ‘Hi Ben!’ A voice from behind. ‘Rey! Where do you wanna go?’ Okay. He was actually doing this. ‘Uhm... maybe your house? If that’s okay..? Mine is an hour of school so...’ She wanted to go to his house? Wow.. this was even better than he expected... ‘Uhm yeah sure! My mother doesn’t bother I think so.. sure!’ Rey smiled at him. ‘So. Let’s go then?’ He nodded. A minute silence passed away. ‘Uhm.. what do you wanna do when we’re at my place?’ ‘Watch Star Wars?’ Ben smiled. ‘You are a Star Wars fan?’ Rey’s eyes began to light up. ‘Hey! I’m not a fan.. I call it a lifestyle, okay!’ Ben laughed. ‘A lifestyle? Right. We will watch Star Wars!’ 

———

Leia was really surprised to see her son come home with a girl. Ben could see it on her face. ‘Mom, this is my friend, Rey. Rey, this is my mom, Leia.’ Rey smiled at her and said: ‘Leia? Like Star Wars Leia?’ His mom began to laugh. ‘Good job Ben. Rey, I’m a Star Wars fan too. You can always walk in and watch it with me, okay?’ Rey smirked in disbelieve. ‘Sure...’ Leia’s face became more serieus. ‘I wasn’t kidding.’ Rey looked up now, and a smile came across her face. ‘Thanks!’ Ben had watched the conversation with a smile. ‘Well, it looks like you two get along, so... I can go to my room and let you watch Star Wars?’ They all laughed. ‘Just go to your room, boy. And take her with you and watch Star Wars!’ ‘Yes m’am!’ 

———

A few moments later, he and Rey were in his room. Rey was looking around with a smile on her face. ‘It’s kinda messy here, Ben.’ Ben wished he had cleaned up. ‘Yeah.....witch movie do you wanna watch?’ ‘Empire strikes back!’ Ben laughed. ‘Why didn’t that surprise me?’ ‘Because you know me really well?’ ‘I guess......’ They were almost at the frozen Han scene when Rey asked him if they could pause. ‘For sure..why?’ Rey smiled nervously at him. ‘Uhmm.. I wanna tell you something.. and yeah..’ Ben interrupted her. ‘What has been bothering you?’ ‘I like you.’ Ben looked up in disbelieve. ‘What?’ Rey looked kind of ashamed. ‘Uhh.. it’s okay if you don’t like me but I just wanted you to know..’ ‘I like you too Rey. I have always liked you.’ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, I would really like that! If you think it’s short.. well it is so you’re right. Love you guys! ♥️♥️


End file.
